007: Gigi "Yapper"
Gigi, A.K.A. Experiment 007 and Yapper, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to sit, lie down, fetch, and annoy Jumba's neighbors with her shrill bark. Her one true place is with Mertle as her pet. Gigi's vocal noises are provided by Frank Welker, while Tress MacNeille does her speaking voice. She behaves like a typical "good dog": does tricks, licks her owner's face, fetches the morning paper, etc. Because of her appearance and behavior, 007 was adopted by Mertle and wasn't recognized as an experiment until Jumba saw her. Her episode is named "Yapper" after the nickname Lilo gave her, but she is officially "Gigi" on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. In Leroy & Stitch, it is revealed that she can speak English very well. At the end of the movie, Mertle joins Lilo and Stitch's ʻohana because Gigi wants to be in it with the rest of Jumba's experiments. She is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde, Squeak, and Stitch. Personality While Gigi fulfilled the purpose she was programmed for, which in her case was to annoy people with her constant barking, this is not a defining feature of herself. Most of the time, she is well-behaved and appears to look and act like a normal dog: barking, fetching, and listening to orders. She can be distinguished from a real dog by her ability to talk. She is affectionate to those she likes, licking Mertle's face and complimenting Clip on eating a Leroy clone's fur off. She is also loyal and brave, pushing Mertle out of the way of a plasma blast. She holds the ideal of family and ʻohana very close, having convinced Mertle to join Lilo's ʻohana because she wanted to be in it as well, and seems to get along well with her cousins. Appearance Gigi is a white Shih Tzu-like experiment with a purple bow, solid black eyes, and a little black nose. However, Jumba does mention that she is hard to recognize after "so many groomings and much ribbons," implying that her natural appearance is somewhat different. Special Abilities Gigi has an annoying shrill bark and the typical abilities of a common dog, such as sitting, fetching, and licking her owner's face. She also speaks exceptionally well as seen in Leroy & Stitch. Weaknesses Gigi is mostly defenseless. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Yapper Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h11m03s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h11m50s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h12m05s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h12m15s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h12m29s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h12m36s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h12m43s126.png|Gigi barking at Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h13m27s224.png|Gigi after being in Stitch's mouth Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m01s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m09s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m21s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m25s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m28s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h14m53s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h15m04s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h33m15s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h33m25s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h39m18s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h39m29s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h40m38s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h41m06s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h41m31s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h41m48s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h42m11s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h45m22s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h45m37s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h45m57s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-16h46m54s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h02m17s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h03m27s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h03m36s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h11m26s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h11m42s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h11m47s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h11m52s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h11m59s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h12m15s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h12m26s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h12m36s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h32m04s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h13m39s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h13m20s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h24m20s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h14m11s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h26m55s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h28m44s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h29m04s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h34m47s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-17h34m59s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h01m55s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h02m03s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h03m17s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h03m26s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h03m30s79.png|Gigi's face upon Jumba's recognition of her Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h04m04s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h04m43s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h05m08s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h04m49s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h04m55s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h05m25s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h06m40s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h06m44s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h06m54s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m01s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m21s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m09s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m29s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m55s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h07m59s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h08m15s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h08m22s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h08m42s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h09m24s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h09m12s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-18h09m08s26.png Amnesio Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h12m35s139.png PJ Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h50m55s146.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h44m17s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m52s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h44m08s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h44m25s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h04m12s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h44m45s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h45m08s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h43m46s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h42m56s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h05m10s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h05m37s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h43m15s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h38m58s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h51m23s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h21m42s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m19s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h37m27s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h30m54s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h38m01s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h44m23s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m41s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h12m48s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h58m39s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m33s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h59m31s216.png|"Nice one, cousin." Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h00m36s188.png|"Look out!" Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h22m42s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h32m57s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h53m09s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h53m14s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h52m53s3.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous EX007.jpg Panes05.jpg Trivia *Gigi was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Gigi was activated off-screen. *Gigi, along with Nosox, Richter, Butter, Splodyhead, Tank, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Gigi is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **She is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Her episode is named "Yapper" after the nickname Lilo gave her, but "Gigi", the name Mertle gave her, is her official name on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. *Her number is a reference to the code number of the legendary James Bond. This could very well be a coincidence, though Gigi does share one similarity with James Bond: she is an alien undercover as a dog. *Gigi never spoke in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. However, during the climax of Leroy & Stitch, it is revealed that she can speak fluently very well and says to Clip, "Nice one, cousin," after seeing Clip cut a Leroy clone's fur off. She then says to Mertle, "Look out!" and pushes her out of the way of another Leroy clone's plasma blast. Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments